Yours and Only Yours
by lovelysmokes
Summary: It was forbidden. He was Slytherin's Prince and she was part of Gryffindor's Golden Trio. They were supposed to be enemies. However, for some reason, they just can't stay away from each other.


Hello there! This is my first fanfic in a long time so please bear with me. I do not own any of these characters and so on. If you enjoy this fanfic please show your support! I'm still debating if I should make this into a one shot or continue the store, depending on the feedback we'll see. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Say it," he demanded while thrusting into her roughly, causing her to moan in pleasure. She wasn't thinking straight, how could she when she was having sex with her enemy, the person who tortured her and her friends for the past 7 years. He continued to thrust into her, each thrust harder and faster, filled with his impatient need for her to say the very words he wanted to hear. All she could do was feel the pleasure that she was receiving from him, wanting more and more and never stopping.

"Granger, say it," he said this time while gritting his teeth, trying hard not to release his seed into her hot sex. She wrapped her legs tighter around his waist, feeling every inch of his member, trying to feel every inch of him. She looked into his grey eyes, wondering how could someone with such beautiful eyes could be so cruel with every word that comes out of his mouth and action he decides to make.

"Malfoy, I-..." He was close, he could feel it, he could also feel herself close to the edge. He knew in a few thrusts they would both be screaming each other names, and they would both be exhausted from their activities. He kept on going, feeling her sex getting tighter and tighter with each thrust. It would be only a matter of time before they would finish, before they would have to go back to being who they are. He was watching her, looking at the way her forehead was dripping with sweat, her lips bruised from the rough and demanding kisses he put on them before he was in her, and the way her breasts were moving rapidly up and down, he was going insane.

If she said it, she knew she would never be able to go back. If she said those words, Draco Malfoy would always have a hold on her and knew damn well that he could break her if he wanted too, but she didn't care. All she cared about was his touch and the way he made her feel when they were alone together. She was close, so so close, she didn't want to release but the way he was making her feel was overcoming her control to not go over the edge.

He started thrusting slower, more gentle, both torturing her and himself. He leaned into her ear, his lips barely touching her, and whispered, "Say it Granger, or I'll leave you and never touch you again."

There was silence for a second. She already made up her mind and he knew that he was going to hear what he wanted to her.

"I'm yours and only yours" He began thrusting into her roughly again. His pace was faster, pants could be heard from the both of them. Hermione was feeling so much pleasure, she felt it unbearable to contain it. Malfoy felt her sex get so tight, making it painful to be in this much bliss. She finally came, screaming his name, with him screaming her name right after he came as well. They both just stood still for a moment, both trying to catch their breathe. He kissed her gently on her lips and slowly moved to her cheek and then to her neck. She was still breathing hard, feeling a wave of exhaustion take over her. She felt him slip out of her and started getting himself together. She did the same, and when she was finally done, she looked at him.

He was once again back to having those cold grey eyes and expressionless face he seemed to always have. She was mesmerized by how handsome he was and was caught off guard when she felt him embrace her. They just stood there for a moment, just enjoying the few seconds they had together before they would part.

"I'll meet you back in the Common Room, and remember Granger, you're mine" He let her out of his hold and walked off. She just stared at his back, watching him leave until she could no longer see him anymore. She knew what those words meant, knowing the consequences of what will happen if she didn't obey.

She knew what she was getting into would only end in disaster if anyone were to find out. She knew how disappointed and angry her loved ones would be with her and what she would lose if anyone were to find out. But she didn't care. All she cared about was the way Draco Malfoy made her feel, and that he continues to want her as much as she wanted him.


End file.
